The Sisters
by PhantomFandom13
Summary: KagaKuro! AkaFuri! AoKi! MidoTaka! MuraMuro! "Kagamicchi dan Kurokocchi punya adik perempuan!"/"kami teman dekat"/"kagami-kun sepertinya mereka merencanakan sesuatu"/"aku membutuhkan bantuan kalian"/"BERHASIL!"/"aomine-kun, jika kau berani menggoda adikku, aku tidak segan-segan akan menyakitimu"/gak tau mau kasih summary apa, anyway mind to read and review?


**inilah hasil dari writer block...ide cerita baru -_-"**

Title : The Sisters

Rated : T

Genre : Friendship, Humor, Romance, Family.

Pairing : Kagami Taiga x Kuroko Tetsuya

Author : PhantomFandom13

disclaimer : not mine

warning : ooc, oc,gunting melayang dan lain-lain

enjoy~

* * *

"akhirnya! Kita tiba di tokyo!" seru seorang gadis. Dia memiliki rambut lurus dan panjang berwarna merah gelap, begitu juga dengan kedua matanya. Kulitnya kuning langsat, dari kecantikan, postur tubuh dan tingginya, dia bisa menjadi seorang model.  
"akane-chan, tolong jaga sikapmu." Akane, si gadis bersurai merah itu berbalik dan melihat teman dekatnya datang menghampirinya. Akane tersenyum lebar.  
"maaf Aiko-chan, aku hanya senang akhirnya bisa bertemu dengan Taiga-nii" ucap Akane. Aiko, seorang gadis dengan surai baby blue pendek dan memiliki sepasang mata aquamarine, tubuhnya kecil dan mungil serta memiliki paras wajah yang manis, hanya terkekeh.  
"aku juga merasakan hal yang sama akane-chan. Aku juga senang, akhirnya aku bisa bertemu dengan Tetsu-nii" ucap Aiko. Akane tersenyum lebar sebelum menarik tangan Aiko dan menyeretnya.  
"kita akan memberikan kakak kita sebuah kejutan!" seru Akane dengan girang. Aiko menganggung dengan senyum miliknya sendiri

* * *

"jadi disini sekolah Taiga-nii dan kakakmu?"  
"hmm..Seirin Gakuen...yup, ini tempatnya. Ayo kita cari gedung olahraganya." ajak Aiko. Akane mengangguk. Tanpa basa-basi Akane menyeret Aiko masuk kedalam wilayah sekolah. Beruntung saat itu sudah jam pulang, jadi tidak ada yang melihat dua gadis masuk menerobos wilayah sekolah Seirin.  
Setelah beberapa saat, akhirnya mereka menemukan gedung olahraga, Akane menyeringai dan membuka pintu gedung olahraga dengan cukup kasar.  
"TAIGA-NII?!"

* * *

"baiklah semua, hari ini cukup sampai di sini saja." ujar Riko, pelatih galak dari Seirin. Para anggota basket Seirin hanya bisa menghelai nafas lega sebelum menjatuhkan diri mereka di atas lantai. Riko memutar bola matanya melihat anggota timnya. Belum sempat ia mengomen, pintu gedung olahraga di buka dengan kasar.  
"TAIGA-NII?!"  
semua yang ada di dalam gedung olahraga menoleh dan melihat dua orang gadis berdiri di jalan masuk. Yang satu memiliki rambut berwarna merah seperti Kagami dan yang satunya memiliki surai berwarna baby blue seperti Kuroko.  
"domo, Tetsu-nii, minna-san." sapa gadis dengan surai baby blue. Para anggota tim Seirin menganga dengan mata melebar.  
"...Akane?" panggil Kagami. Akane mengangguk sebelum berlari dan menyerang Kagami.  
"Taiga-nii! I miss you, so much!" seru Akane sambil memeluk erat Kagami yang masih terkapar di lantai gedung olahraga. Kagami mengejap-ngejapkan matanya sebelum tertawa dan membalas pelukan dari adiknya.  
"miss you too, baby sis.." ucap Kagami. Yang lain masih tercengang.  
"...Aiko-imoto..." panggil Kuroko dengan pelan seraya berusaha untuk berdiri. Aiko tersenyum dan berjalan mendekati Kuroko sebelum memeluknya.  
"aku pulang, aniki..." ucap Aiko. Kuroko tersenyum dan meluk kembali Aiko.  
"selamat datang, Imoto..."  
yang lain speechless, kaget, bingung, terharu dll.  
"umm...bisa tolong jelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Dan siapa mereka?" tanya Furihata yang masih bingung tapi juga terharu. Duo kakak-beradik menoleh kearah anggota Seirin yang lain.  
"minna-san, perkenalkan ini adikku, Kuroko Aiko..." ucap Kuroko yang di bantu adiknya untuk berdiri. Aiko membungkuk.  
"salam kenal..." ucapnya.  
"dan ini adalah adikku, Kagami Akane." ucap Kagami dengan cengiran khasnya. Akane membungkuk.  
"terima kasih telah menjaga Baka-nii ku. Salam kenal." ucap Akane dengan seringai kecil. Kuroko dan Aiko tertawa kecil sementara Kagami memberi adiknya sebuah tatapan kotor.

.

.

.

.

"...ADIK?!"

* * *

yup! cuma same disini^^. aku sebenernya gak yakin bakalan ngelanjutin ini...tapi liat aja ntar..

see you next time~

ja,

PhantomFhandom13


End file.
